Final Battle
by silverstar666
Summary: La última batalla ha acabado... solo un hombre sobrevive, para su desgracia. Pero en sus pensamientos y sentimientos esta la clave. Muerte, dolor, soledad, lagrimas. Dejad Review!! *Completo*


**FINAL BATTLE**

Nunca había esperado vivir tanto, nunca hubiera deseado vivir tanto. Yo, que esperaba ser el primero en marcharme, el primero en desaparecer… pero no. Aquí ya no hay mortífagos, ni aurores que puedan lanzar una última maldición para acabar con mi vida… no hay nadie que pueda acabar con mi vida en este sangriento campo de batalla? Es que no puedo morir yo también en la _batalla final?. No, aquí solo hay muerte, pero aquí no podré encontrar _mi muerte_.  _

**DEATH **

_(Muerte)_

            Y que mas puedo hacer, que puedo hacer con mi vida, si Voldemort está muerto? Y con él se ha llevado tantos… Ya no temo decir su nombre, nadie más va a temer pronunciarlo, porque nunca más volverá a existir. Pero, porque Potter está muerto, y yo no? Si Albus está muerto… que hago yo en este mundo? Debo hacer penitencia? Debo intentar rehacer mi vida? Que vida? Todo ha sido una gran mentira! No tengo vida propia. No era mortífago, no era espía, no estaba del lado de la oscuridad, no estaba del lado de la luz… todo era una gran farsa, y solo hay una verdad. Están todos muertos, menos yo. 

**LIES **

_(Mentiras)_

Y además he tenido que levantarme, y ver toda esta muerte. Verlos a todos muertos. Y sentir dolor, dolor físico, dolor emocional, porque yo también tengo sentimientos. Que ironía. Dudo que nunca nadie hubiera llorado por mi muerte, pero yo si lloro por todos. Incluso por él. Sobretodo por él. En especial por él.

Quien hubiera dicho nunca, que el niño al que siempre me han obligado a odiar, obligado, algo que nunca debí hacer, el niño al que siempre observé, en el que siempre me fijé, el niño que me gustaría haber sido, pero que nunca pude conseguir, ese niño fuera el que liberaría al mundo mágico del heredero de Slytherin. 

Pero aun tengo que hacer una última cosa. Tengo que llevármelo, tengo que dejarlo en el lugar que se merece, junto a Albus. Un lugar en el que yo nunca estaré, pero que daría todo para ocupar.

**PAIN **

_(Dolor)_

Me paro mirando alrededor, donde los cuerpos sin vida yacen, de donde nunca mas se van a levantar. Veo en sus caras la muerte. Delante mío, dos de mis estudiantes. Draco, siguió a su padre, un mal ejemplo, él también está muerto, y Hermione, la chica que lo dio todo para ayudar a sus amigos, incluso su vida. Mi corazón está roto. 

**DESESPERATION **

_(Desesperación)_

Encuentro a dos animales. Remus, transformado en lobo, no había podido soportar tanta muerte, tanta sangre, la luna nueva había producido en él el mismo efecto que la luna llena. Pero había matado a muchos, ya fueran aurores, ya fueran mortífagos… incluso había matado el perro que estaba su lado. Ese perro era Sirius Black, quien había intentado calmar a su amigo, dejando a su ahijado solo, y con eso solo había conseguido la muerte, muerte que poco después alcanzó al lobo, al darse cuenta de lo que había acabado de hacer. Su parte humana había vuelto de repente en su forma de lobo, y él mismo se había quitado la vida.

**CRUELTY **

_(Crueldad)_

Pero yo no puedo hacerlo, soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. Giro mi vista para no verlos. Y solo encuentro una sucia y sangrienta rata en el suelo. Con fuertes dientes marcados en todo su cuerpo, alguno de los dos animales la había matado. Ese era Peter Pettigrew. 

**COWARDICE **

_(Cobardía)_

Pero yo sigo aquí. Sintiendo todas las emociones que durante toda mi vida he intentado reprimir, pero que ahora salen con más fuerza. Ni Albus Dumbledore, ni Tom Riddle, uno para salvar al niño, el otro por intentar matarlo. Los dos encontraron la muerte a causa del chico. Pero nunca se lo podré recriminar a él, porque él también está muerto. Y me ha dejado solo.

**LONLINESS **

_(Soledad)_

No se como lo consiguió, quizá por tener "restos" de Voldemort en su cuerpo, como esa horrible cicatriz, o quizá para intentar conseguir un mundo libre de la maldad de ese único ser, porque nunca ha podido ser considerado hombre, sería demasiado honor. 

**SCARS **

_(Cicatrices)_

Y yo, que también había intentado proteger al niño, intentado hacerlo vivir con mi propia muerte. Después de 3 _cruciatus y vete a saber tu cuantas otras terribles maldiciones mas, ya no pude protegerlo mas, por eso caí casi inconsciente, esa fue la suerte que me dejó vivir. Fue la desgracia que no me dejó morir. _

Harry pudo coger la varita de Voldemort, cuando él no la pudo sostener más, y con las dos en su propiedad, aplicó el hechizo fatal, aunque no letal, Harry Potter nunca atacaba letalmente, pero su energía se desvaneció, al igual que la de su oponente, acabó con la vida de ese monstruo, y para su desgracia, con la suya propia. 

**SADNESS **

_(Tristeza)_

Y finalmente he llegado. Aquí están sus cuerpos. Pero son tan diferentes. Voldemort se parece a un insignificante viejo que ha vivido demasiado tiempo. La piel pegada a los huesos, con los ojos rojos abiertos con terror, la ropa manchada de sangre, de magos a los que había matado poco antes. Sin nadie que se preocupe por él. Sin nadie que nunca se preocupó realmente por él. 

**REPUGNANCE **

_(Repugnancia)_

Pero Harry…

**PURITY **

_(Pureza)_

Harry está inmaculado. Si no fuera por ese pequeño rasguño en su mejilla, casi se podría decir que está durmiendo. Su ropa limpia. Su rostro tranquilo. Su piel pálida. Sus ojos cerrados.

**TRANQUILLITY **

_(Tranquilidad)_

Y lo cogeré en mis brazos, y lo llevaré con cariño, con el cariño que nunca le pude mostrar. En realidad lo quería como a un hijo, aunque ahora ya nunca lo podrá notar. 

**LOVE **

_(Amor)_

Ahora que lo tengo tan cerca, siento todos estos años de odio no real, pesar en mis brazos. El niño, con los 18 años aun no cumplidos, había vivido y sufrido más que ningún otro mago. Pero ahora ya puedes descansar mi niño, no más sufrimiento, no más dolor, no más miedo, solo tranquilidad. Yo te protegeré. 

**TENDERNESS **

_(Ternura)_

Y con un beso en la frente del niño que tenía abrazado contra su cuerpo, se marchó del campo de batalla, sin derramar una lagrima por los caídos. Solo llorando por él, ahora realmente su título tenía sentido: el-niño-que-vivió. 

**TEARS **

_(Lágrimas)_

_***Fin***_

_Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa__!! _

_Ais__… como he llorado con esto. He tenido que parar algunas veces porque ya ni veía la pantalla -_-. Os explico: el que habla es Severus Snape, y esos son sus pensamientos, cuando se levanta del suelo del campo de batalla. Como supongo entenderéis, Severus quiere enterrar al niño al lado de Albus. _

_Es triste, lo se, pero me apetecía escribirlo. Últimamente estoy leyendo muchos fics en inglés, en los que se supone que la batalla es ganada por "el lado de la luz", y en los que Harry sobrevive. Pero el otro día encontré unos dibujos muy tristes de Severus, solo (pero vivo) en el campo de batalla, y con un poco de música sentimental y tiste, ha salido este fic. _

_Weno__, aclaro una cosita para los que estéis leyendo mi otro fic (si es que hay alguien) "Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_", esto no es un final para mi fic, ni nada por el estilo. Tengo pensado otras cosas ^_~, aunque si podría ser un final para el libro 7. (Os dejó el número de la otra historia por si queréis daros una vuelta por ahí ^_^, solo tenéis que sustituir el numero del fic en la barra de dirección, ya que el FF, no me deja poner direcciones enteras: " 1120673__"___)._

_Kiss,_

_Silver_

_P.D. DEJAD REVIEWS!!!_


End file.
